leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY083
* Closed * * }} Over the Mountain of Snow! (Japanese: 雪山をこえて！マンムーとユキノオー！！ Crossing the Snow Mountains! and !!) is the 83rd episode of the , and the 882nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on July 30, 2015, in Canada on September 26, 2015, and in the United States on October 3, 2015. Blurb A giant snowy mountain stands between our heroes and their next destination. To cross it, they rent two powerful Mamoswine and climb on board! It’s a treacherous trek up to the summit, but everything proceeds as planned until the Mamoswine make an unexpected turn toward the Frost Cavern, where a mighty Abomasnow blocks the way! Ash and the others discover that Abomasnow is standing guard over a sick little Snover, and Clemont soon has everyone searching for medicinal plants. With these ingredients, he prepares a remedy, and Snover is soon feeling just fine. After a brief run-in with the Team Rocket trio, our heroes set off once more, and the Mamoswine carry them down the other side of the mountain toward Anistar City! Plot The episode opens up with and as they rent two to help them get over a snowy mountain. and decide to ride on a Mamoswine together, leaving Ash and to ride a separate Mamoswine up the mountain. However, as they travel up the mountain, the group meets a steep section, which Ash attempts to direct his Mamoswine to climb, only to end up sliding back down. Clemont suggests finding another way around the mountain, but Serena decides to take Mamoswine's reins herself because of the training she got from her mother, a champion racer. With Serena at the reins, Mamoswine manages to make it up the slope successfully. Ash and Serena's Mamoswine then helps tow Clemont and Bonnie's Mamoswine up using a rope. Elsewhere, has also followed the group to the snowy mountains, only to regret their decision as they shiver in the cold. Ash and his friends are then shown slowly crossing a wooden bridge over a gorge. When a gust of wind causes the bridge to sway, the Mamoswine halt their progress. As Ash reassures Serena, the wind stops and the group manages to cross the bridge. Back with Team Rocket, spots a cave, and the group runs towards it, hoping to get out of the cold. However, an confronts them at the cave entrance. Jessie sends out to attack with and , but Abomasnow deflects the attacks with and . James sends out to attack with , but Abomasnow blocks it again. Abomasnow then sends Team Rocket flying with an . Abomasnow retreats into the cave, where a sick is revealed to be the reason for its aggression. Ash and his friends continue traveling the snowy mountain until they notice a large boulder blocking their path. While the group remains worried, the Mamoswine charge and crush the boulders with force, allowing the group to continue along its path. After that, and the Mamoswine detect something wrong, and the Mamoswine lead the group down in another direction, to the cave with the sick Snover. Abomasnow begins to attack the group, but Ash, Pikachu and Serena reassure the Abomasnow that they are there to help Snover. Inside the cave, Clemont suggests finding Spring Moss and Mountain Marigolds, which grow around hot springs and in snowy regions, respectively. Ash and Serena decide to try finding Spring Moss inside Frost Cavern, while Clemont and Bonnie decide to search for Mountain Marigolds outside the cave. Pikachu, , and are left behind to tend the Snover. Ash and Serena, trying to find the hot springs, realize that the cave is like a maze and is too large to search. Ash sends out to use its echolocation and find out which path is the right way to the springs. In the meantime, Clemont and Bonnie also realize that there's too much snow outside for them to search. Clemont then pulls out his invention, the "Snow Flower Finder", which detects a flower beneath them. s it out, only to find a Chesto Berry. Clemont then activates his machine at full power to detect more flowers. Inside the cave, Pikachu, Braixen, and Chespin are making balls of snow, which they place on Snover's face to relieve its fever. Ash and Serena find the Spring Moss with the help of Noibat, while Clemont and Bonnie find the Mountain Marigolds. Bonnie helps retrieving the flowers from high up a cliff. Team Rocket overhears Clemont and Bonnie talking about Snover and decides to take revenge on Abomasnow. Inside the cave, Clemont mixes a medicine using the Spring Moss and the Mountain Marigolds, which he feeds to Snover. However, Team Rocket interrupts by capturing Abomasnow and trapping the Mamoswine. As Team Rocket sends their Pokémon to battle the heroes, Ash and Pikachu distract Gourgeist while the rest of the group heads off to a higher vantage point to save Abomasnow. Gourgeist uses Shadow Ball, but Pikachu avoids it and strikes back with . James notices the other heroes and orders Inkay to attack them with Psybeam, which the group dodges. Clemont asks Chespin to strike back with , hitting Inkay back. Still not giving up, Jessie tells Gourgeist to use , but Pikachu dodges and attacks with . Bonnie distracts Inkay with a snowball, and it ends up getting hit by Gourgeist who was thrown back by Pikachu's attack. Clemont then orders Chespin to use in order to throw Braixen to Abomasnow. Braixen uses to break the net, freeing Abomasnow. Pikachu and Abomasnow use and Ice Beam to send Team Rocket blasting off once again. A now healthy Snover then runs out excitedly from the cave to Abomasnow. Later, Ash and his friends say farewell to Abomasnow and Snover. The episode ends with the group reaching the town on the other side where they can finally go warm up. Major events * Jessie's Gourgeist is revealed to have learned . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Mamoswine caretaker Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * (multiple) * * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: ** Instead of Pokémon Holo Caster, scenes from [[M18|the second XY series movie]] were shown. * , , and narrate the preview for the next episode. * Stock footage of from The Bonds of Mega Evolution! that is used in this episode corrects a previous error in which the balloon's engines were missing. Errors * Although picks up only one flower, when Clemont made the potion, there are also two other flowers left on the floor. * The track after does not add up to the path it walked. ** When walking up the mountain, Mamoswine trips down a bit, but when he has walked up, there are no signs of it. ** After walking down to the cave, there is no trace of Mamoswine after them. Dub edits * During the battle scene, Be a Hero is used as an insert song. * In the dub, didn't say its name after getting hit by 's . In the original, it said its name after getting hit by the attack. In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |es_la= |th= |ru= |sv= |tr= |}} 083 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Durch den Schnee und über den Berg! es:EP886 fr:XY083 it:XY082 ja:XY編第83話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第82集